Dragon Ink
by Ashattack1377
Summary: Hiccup has always been one to help and when a strange girl is found on the shore of Berk lost and alone with barely any of memory of her past Hiccups first thought is to help. Though no one on Berk could of predicted what happens next. As the teens past comes into light will Hiccup, and his friends be enough to protect this girl and the powers she holds.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing Fanfic so please review and give me your opinion. Due remember I don't own all these characters only some. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccups POV

I have never felt anything that makes me feel as free as riding Toothless does. Since I will become chief of Berk when my father figures I am ready and he can step down, I have been getting less and less free time. I never realized how hard my dad's job is. It is so time consuming  
the only time I get to myself is on my nightly security flight around Berk. Which I am glad to say is a mandatory part of my life on Berk. I don't know what Toothless and I would do without our nightly flight. I think we both would go crazy. I don't know how my dad isn't crazy.

I was so lost in my thoughts, trusting Toothless would keep an eye out for anything amiss I almost didn't notice the shipwreck on the beach Toothless and I were currently flying over. It wasn't until Toothless shook me out of my thoughts that I became aware of my surroundings.

There on the beach below us was a ship smashed to pieces. "We need to check this out Toothless" I tell my dragon. Before I even finished speaking Toothless was in a dive.

We were on the beach in just a few seconds. I looked around and noticed the boat must have been really small because there was little debris lying around. The sail of the ship was barely bigger then Toothless. I knew that there could not have been more than three people on that ship. It appeared to be a family fishing boat. The problem was I couldn't see anyone, there was no foot prints and no sign of anyone walking away from the shipwreck. I was thinking about the situation when I heard a crash come from behind me.

I turned around and saw Toothless had flipped over a side of the ship that somehow stayed together during the crash. As I got closer I could see that Toothless standing over something. "What did you find there bud" I asked Toothless? In response, Toothless turned around and let out a low growled as if warning me to stay back shocked by this strange behavior I took a step back to access the situation. Toothless was standing protectively over what appeared to be a person. Since the person was not screaming in terror at having a dragon standing over top of them I could assume they were either unconscious or worse. Wanting to get a closer look at the person underneath Toothless I slowly approached. Toothless once again let out a growl "Bud it is just me, I only want to check and see if they are hurt" I spoke softly with my hands in the air trying to show Toothless I was not a threat. It must have worked because Toothless slowly stepped away to reveal a girl lying in the sand. I went to her side as quickly as I could without causing Toothless to become alarmed. Once I got to the girl I immediately checked her for a pulse. I found one and was relieved to know she was only unconscious. I checked her carefully for injuries and found she had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing life threatening. I figured it would be okay for her to ride Toothless without getting injured further. I figured the best course of action would be to take her to back to Berk and get her looked at by Gothi. Carefully I lifted her up and carried her to Toothless, who had been watching us carefully the whole time. I set her in the saddle and quickly followed holding her carefully so she would not fall of off or get hurt. Before taking off I took one more look around. I couldn't help but wonder how a girl, all by herself, ended up on one of Berk's beaches and why is Toothless so protective of her?


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one and the beginning of my story. I don't have a exact time I am going to update but I will try to do it as frequently as possible. I also would like to say any ideas or thought you have on my story are welcomed. You can send me a message or leave a review and all ideas will be considered. I will make sure to mention anyone who gives me a idea that I put in my story. I will give credit where credit is due. Now on to chapter 2.**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Once we were back in the air now with an extra passenger I finally got a good look at the mysterious girl I had just found on the beach. I had to admit she was a very beautiful, on further inspection I realized she must have been close to my age. She was not a young child like I thought before but in fact she was a young woman. She had hair so red it appeared to be a fire dancing in the rays of the sinking sun. It framed her face perfectly and I couldn't help but notice her rosy lips or her adorable nose that was perfectly centered on her face. Even with her tattered clothes I could tell she was at one point very athletically built. Now she appeared to be too small around the waist, so small I could feel her ribs. She must have gone several days with little or no food to get so small. Even with her lack of food she was still very beautiful, I couldn't help but wonder what such a beautiful lady like her was doing alone. Before I could even realise what I was doing my lips brushed her forehead and I whispered in her ear "You won't be alone any longer". I leaned back away from her ear and shook my head wondering what had possessed me to do such a thing to someone I just met. I realised Toothless was not the only one who acted strange around this girl. When I finally came out of my thoughts and took in my surroundings I could see we were above Berk. "Toothless we have to find Gothi" I said well holding on tightly to the young women in front of me so she wouldn't fall off during our descent.

We touched down just outside Gothi's house. She was sitting on the ground and appeared as if she was waiting for us. Before I could even explain what happened she hands me a scroll and a vial containing a blackish blue liquid. After looking at the strange liquid I open up the scroll and see it is a set of instructions on how to nurse the unconscious lady he found back to health. I looked back up at Gothi and gave her a puzzled look. I knew Gothi was good and had a habit of knowing things before they happened but I didn't know she was that good. Never in my life had she ever been this prepared for someone who was injured. I was about to ask her about it when she put her hand up stopping me before I even got a word out. Gothi made a shooing motion with her hand and then turned around and headed back into her house. I stood there for a second with what must have been a very funny looking puzzled expression on my face. The next thing I knew Toothless was in front of me with what almost resembled a smile on his face. Looking at the goofy look on his face I could not help the smile that came on my face. The smile quickly fell away when I looked at the still unconscious girl draped over Toothless's back. Looking down at my hands which still held the scroll and vial the back at Toothless who now had a very serious look on his face, "We should take her home" I advised to Toothless. Upon hearing my words Toothless turned so I could climb on his back. I was very happy to see that Toothless realised I would not hurt the girl and he was allowing me to help without growling at me. As soon I was securely on his back and the scroll and vial were tucked in his saddle bag Toothless took off. I was once again holding on to the young lady in front of me to make sure she would not fall.

We arrived at my house a few minutes later having taken it slower due to our extra passenger. Toothless landed softly in front of the house. I got off and Toothless then crouched low so I could easily lift the unconscious lady off his back. I held her up against my chest as a carried her into the house. As soon as I got inside I saw my mother was in the kitchen with my father cleaning up supper. The door slam loudly behind Toothless and I causing both my parents to spin around. My mother's eyes got very wide with concern when she saw the limp figure in my arms. "Is she" I quickly shook my head before my mom could finish her sentence. There was a flash of relief in her eyes before she ordered me to take her up to my room and put her on my bed well she got water and a cloth so she could clean her up a bit. I climbed up the stairs to my room. Once I got to my room I did exactly as my mother said and laid her out on my bed. Not even five minutes later my mom came through the door with not only water and a cloth but with food also from the supper I missed. Before I could even thank her, she told me to turn around so she could clean the young lady up. I did as she asked and started to eat my late supper. Well I ate I told my mom the whole story, how I found the girl on the beach in the midst of a ship wreck, how I took her to Gothi's and got the medicine and instructions, I did leave out the part of Gothi having everything ready before I arrived thinking it was unimportant. When she heard about the medicine and instructions she immediately told me to go get them from Toothless's saddle bag. I set down my food and went over to where Toothless was lying on his sleeping stone. As I approached Toothless never once took his eyes of the girl in the bed. I got out the vial and scroll then headed over to my mother who had covered up the girl with a blanket. My mom took the scroll and vial from my hands and started to read over the instructions. "It says here we have to put two drops of what is in the vial in her mouth twice a day" explained my mother as she continues to read the scroll. When she finished reading the scroll she hands it back to me and proceeds to put two drops of the liquid in the girl's mouth. "We are also going to have to watch and make sure she doesn't get a fever or chills" instructed my mother. "I am going to finish cleaning her up, you can help you dad finish cleaning up supper" my mom added before I could say anything else. Giving one last look over my shoulder at the girl lying in my bed I headed down the stairs to help my father.

Once down stairs I saw my father sitting at the table. My father raised his gaze to meet mine and beckoned me to come join him at the table. I immediately knew he wanted an explanation, so for the second time that night I spoke of finding the girl on the beach, taking her to Gothi's and then bringing her to his house. Stoick was silent the whole time and was listening intently. When I finished he finally spoke and said "You did the right thing, I am very proud of how you acted in this situation. You did exactly what any chief should do and helped when someone was in need. You will make a fine chief one day". To say I was surprised is an understatement I was utterly shocked. It is very rare for me to see this side of my father. I was about to reply when my mother's voice came from upstairs yelling there was something I really needed to see. I gave my father a puzzled look and then took off upstairs.

I was up in my room in a matter of seconds thinking something was wrong. What I saw in my room was not what I expected. Everything was the same as when I left except the girl in my bed was now laying on her stomach instead of her back with a blanket draped over her. I gave my mom a puzzled look and asked "What's wrong"? "Nothing is wrong but I think there is definitely something you should see" she replied. With that she pulled the blanket back to reveal the girl's shoulders. There right in between her shoulder blades was a tattoo of a Night Fury. Once again, for the second time that day, I acted before thinking and reached out to touch the tattoo. The minute my fingers touched the ink on her skin I felt a shock and pulled back my hand. Before I could completely pull my hand away the figure on the bed had spun around and grabbed my wrist. "Who dares lay their hands on me?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review or leave your ideas.**


End file.
